


[東離劍遊記S2]殤不患X浪巫謠-2019情人賀文[R18]

by yukoya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya
Summary: ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※





	[東離劍遊記S2]殤不患X浪巫謠-2019情人賀文[R18]

**Author's Note:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

事件過了幾日，浪人與樂師早該告辭了，但護印師夫婦滿心敘舊，一直留人下來。最後表示一年一度的祭典即將到來，這幾日都是滿街的花與燈，是難得的機會，請兩人務必留下來。

雖然殤不患對祭典沒什麼興趣，不過沒見過東離風情的聆牙十分有興趣，浪巫謠好像也有興趣，便多留了幾日。

多了幾天空暇時日，白天兩人也沒閒著，打點著後續旅行的物品，探聽往後去處等等。而夜晚……雖然表面上就寢時間沒有變化，但意想不到的是，兩人卻有大半時間都在纏綿。

就像現在，深夜寂靜，緞劍祠一間客房內，卻是春光綺麗。

殤不患跪在浪巫謠後頭，一手扶著床柱，一手讓樂師含著舔舐。浪巫謠啃咬著殤不患的指頭，身子則是跪趴著，高高翹著結實的臀部，承受著殤不患的戳刺。

殤不患挺腰進出幾下，揉揉滿是掐痕的臀部，接著將浪巫謠抱立起身，同時縮回自己的手，扳過對方下顎，微喘地說：「別舔了，過來親我。」

浪巫謠配合地張開嘴，納入殤不患探過來的舌尖，與之交纏。

交頸一會，殤不患一手扶穩樂師的腰，一手繞到浪巫謠身前套弄起對方，開始加快了速度。浪巫謠則是在其中一個撞擊中失了平衡，便伸手扶著牆支撐自己，沒多久，一道白濁濕了殤不患掌心，殤不患則是將精華給了浪巫謠濕熱的甬道。

 

殤不患抱著浪巫謠躺下喘息著，休息一陣之後，張眼看樂師凌亂的橘髮，以及精緻也結實的肩頭，往下則是搭在腰窩上的手肘。

殤不患沿著手肘撈來浪巫謠的手，捏捏手指尖，下意識將手指立起，發現蔻丹上的顏色有些斑駁，指尖處掉色不少，正想著怎麼會掉色成這般，之前都沒注意到，浪巫謠像是燙到一般，突然把手縮回去，握成拳藏在胸前。

「幹嘛？」殤不患伸手過去要把手抓回來，樂師卻是緊縮著不讓。

「掉色，不好看。」浪巫謠悶悶地說。

「那怎麼不讓我摸手？」

「你在看手，不是摸。」

殤不患奮力思考著浪巫謠的邏輯。所以是因為之前都是在摸手，不會注意到蔻丹的剝落，浪巫謠就給碰。如今注意到就會一直看著那不好看的斑駁，所以就乾脆也不讓摸了？

殤不患立起身，看了看浪巫謠。只見他皺著眉，連另外一手也縮起來，一臉像是有件一直很介意的事情突然被拆穿，感覺一絲氣惱與些微無措。

殤不患無奈地搖搖頭躺回去，摸不了手便摸著側躺的細腰。

「最近不是燈花節？這個時節百花盛開，或許有不錯的材料。明日找找吧，也可以問問丹翡。」這玩意兒他不太懂，但女孩子應該懂。嗯……希望丹翡前大小姐能懂多一些。

浪巫謠只是點點頭，把兩手縮到枕頭與脖子中間。  
殤不患無奈望天，翻身挪到浪巫謠身上。「你打算就這樣把手藏起來？那我要開下一輪時你不打算碰我嗎？」

浪巫謠聞言，用一種微愕、萬分掙扎、天人交戰般的表情看著殤不患。這可愛表情惹的殤不患下身頓時充血，兩人裸身貼著，浪巫謠當然感覺到了，有些驚訝的看了一眼，但隨即曖昧的用腿擠了過去，設法嘗試不用手的挑逗方式。

殤不患也頗意外自己如此興致高昂，剛見面那夜就算了，但數數之後幾日的雲雨次數，不禁讓他回想來到東離這兩年，自己這大男人到底是怎麼度過的，但無論回憶幾次，都確信並沒有如此渴慾。

遠距離啊……等等、這不就是小別勝新婚嗎？

在殤不患胡亂思考時，浪巫謠直接放棄自己不久前的堅持，兩手握上殤不患的高挺，熟練的套弄起來。

殤不患低頭望過去，浪巫謠卻上半身貼上來阻礙視線。意會到對方意圖的殤不患，這回真是苦笑出聲，說：「不讓我看就乾脆讓我看不到嗎？你真是……堅持什麼啊……」

得到的是浪巫謠的輕啃。

殤不患嘆口氣，支撐起身子半跪起，也將浪巫謠拉坐起來，捧著他的臉湊到自己跨部。「給你舔，這樣我就看不到手了。」

兩人情事契合， 也沒少幫彼此服務，浪巫謠平時也是很願意的，但這回卻是遲疑了一下，舔了兩下頂端後，抬頭用一種孩童索糖的表情問：「你不想進來？」

殤不患愣住，有些結巴地說：「方才在裏頭射過了，怕你受不住……」

浪巫謠截住殤不患話頭，說：「不怕，不患進來。」

難得的搶話，讓殤不患腦中閃過一個念頭，慢慢跪坐下來，和浪巫謠平視。看對方滿身都是這幾日造成的紅斑點點，不久前拔出時那後穴紅嫩微腫，而浪巫謠卻依然想將情事做整套。

看著浪巫謠窩過來，撒嬌似的蹭娑著，殤不患不禁將他抱側坐在自己身上，讓他一手繞過自己頸子，同時調整位置，讓下身再度進入那濕軟溫熱的內穴。

「啊……」浪巫謠微仰起頭輕嘆。

殤不患撞擊著浪巫遙，卻是再度回憶這幾天的雲雨，對方一直都是熱情回應著自己，不禁讓殤不患認為……

真的是小別勝新婚啊？

浪巫謠不曉得殤不患頓悟了什麼，只是低頭討親，幾下後癱在殤不患厚實的肩膀上，細細發出舒服的呻吟。之後在殤不患伸手撫慰之下達到雲端，接著後頭重重狠頂幾下，殤不患也哼出粗重的喘息。

 

迎來兩人在東離首次度過的節日。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看著斑駁的指甲，覺得礙眼很久了。  
> 阿浪當初應該想美美的出現在殤叔面前，不料....  
> 嘖。


End file.
